The Whirlpool of Team Youth
by gonaruino
Summary: Naruto has a cousin, but what would change? focused upon oc and team gai. not good at summaries, please just R


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, However, I do own any jutsu or character that I create in this story.**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**30 miles outside Konoha**_

"Wait! Stop! Those puddles are a Genjutsu hiding ninja!" a strange spiky red-haired teen yelled, standing atop a large branch. He was wearing black ANBU style pants, a white shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol in the center of his shirt. He also had on blue shinobi style sandals.

What-" the silver haired ninja got out before being attacked by 2 ninja jumping out of said puddles.

"so, you saw threw our disguise. Good for you. Too bad you have to die now," one of the enemy ninjas said. Said ninja disappeared and reappeared next to the strange teen with his katana drawn, ready to attack when the teen yelled out sharingan, and he dodged the slash. He followed up the dodge by kicking the enemy nin's chin with his heel, sending him into the air.

"Uzumaki Ninja Art: Dance Of The Whirlpool!" he yelled out, appearing behind the ninja. They were both soon enveloped in a swirling pool of water. Inside, the enemy was getting cut into pieces, slowly and painfully dying, while his blood soon turned the water red. The water disappeared and the ninja fell to the ground below the tree in a bloody lump. Shortly after, Kakashi, the silvered haired ninja defeated the other ninja.

"Who are you, and how do you have the Sharingan?" Kakashi asked.

"My name is Maito Uzumaki, and my clan is a distant relative of the Uchiha clan. As for your next question as to why I'm here, that is simple really. I heard the last of my family was in Konoha, so I decided to see if I may join this village. Hey blondie, emo kid, why are your jaws at the ground and you look surpised?" Maito asked

"I'm awestruck because I actually have family! I can't believe it!" the blonde boy exclaimed.

"How de we know you're not lying," the emo looking kid said.

"Who might you 2 be," Maito asked, completely ignoring the kid's question.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki!" the bonde yelled, startling everyone.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, not that it's any of your business," the emo said, returning back to his normal brooding self.

"thank you for the help Maito, I really wish we could give you a proper thanks, but we have to continue our mission. Please give Hokage-sama this scroll when you go to talk to him," Kakashi said, holding out a scroll for Maito.

"Yes sir." And with that, Maito continued on his way towards the Konoha gates.

_**Hokage's office, Konoha**_

"Congratulations Maito-san, you are now an official Leaf shinobi. Your Teammates and sensei will be here in a few. I decided to put you on Team Guy. Your teammates are Tenten, Neji Hyuga, and Rock L-"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" a green spandex clad figure yelled while jumping through the window behind the Hokage's desk. He had on a leaf hit-ate and a jonin's vest. He had long, black hair that was even all around his head.

"Welcome, Guy. A crowd startling entrance as always," the Hokage said.

"Yes Hokage-sama. I was just showing that the flames of youth shall always remain in us. Now, may I ask why you called me here during my team's training?"

"Yes, well, I have a new genin here and I would like him to join your team in training and on missions. He's standing right over there," He said as he pointed at Maito, "His name is Maito Uzumaki."

"Hello there, Maito-san. I hope the flames of youth stand high within your soul," Guy said, giving his signature good guy pose.

"It's good to meet you, Guy-sensei. I look forward to training with you and my teammates," Maito said.

"Good, I see the flames of youthfulness have already begun to sprout. Meet me at training ground 9 in 10 minutes." He jumped back out the window.

Hokage-sama, I would like to thank you. For everything you've done," Maito said, while bowing in respect and then sunshining away in a whirlpool of water.

"Ughh, back to fighting every Kage's worst enemy," he said.

_**Training Ground 9, 5 minutes later**_

"Alright team, welcome our newest member, Maito Uzumaki," Guy said, turning around to point to Maito.

"YOSH! I can tell right now that we will be eternal rivals. My name is Rock Lee, just call me Lee," Lee said, giving an oddly familiar good guy pose.

"Hi Maito, my name's Tenten. It's nice to meet you, I look forward to working with you," Tenten said, while a slight blush crept upon her face. 'Gosh he's kinda cute- no, stop that!" Tenten thought.

"Nice to meet you too, Tenten. You're cute," Maito said while the blush on her face continued to darken.

My name is Neji Hyuga, prodigy of the Hyuga clan," Neji said, a little annoyed at the new teammate.

"Nice too meet you, Neji. I hope we can work well with each other in the future," Maito said, ignoring the glare and hostility the Hyuga was sending his way.

"Alright! Now that the flames of youth have inspired you to get to know each other, lets commence training! Maito, these matches are purely of taijutsu. You must now fight Lee. BEGIN!" Guy said, jumping away from said students. Maito just stood there, unmoving, while Lee sped at him. At the last second,he sidestepped Lee's punch, countering it by kneeing Lee in the stomach. Everybody looked on at Maito in awe, including the ignorant Hyuga. Maito quickly followed up with an uppercut, sending Lee flying upper wards, with Maito jumping after was in awe as he couldn't do anything but take the beating. After Maito caught up with the flying Lee, he appeared underneath him and brought his foot down onto Lee, flipping Maito above him. He soon reared his fist back and brought it down on Lee's stomach. Lee flew into the ground with such force that he created a large crater around him. Maito almost seemed to float down and land next to Lee. He hadn't even broken a sweat and had beaten one of the best Taijutsu fighters in Konoha.

Guy was just barely able to stutter out "H-h-oly y-y-youth! Tenten, take lee to be checked. Neji, you're dismissed for the rest of the day. Maito, I need to talk to you, privately." Neji walked off, muttering about how Maito could be that strong. Tenten ran off carrying Lee while blushing at Maito. After everyone left, Guy spoke up, "Who taught you?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"I taught myself. My entire clan was killed 1 year after I was born. I was picked up by a freelance ninja who was passing by. He never taught me anything, but did take me back to my village. After he left, I went straight to my home and I decided I wanted to be a freelance like him. I studied my clan's scrolls, history, relative clans, everything. I found that a girl named Kushina Uzumaki had moved to Konoha at a young age, so I decided that after I learned all the clan scrolls and everything, I would check to see if she was still alive. So after that, I left the ruins of my clan's village in search for her. And, here I am. I know you weren't asking my entire history, but I thought it may help. I also trained with 2000 pounds on my arms and legs," Maito finished, while Guy kind of looked awestruck again.

"Maito-san, I would like to say that it is a pleasure to have you on this team, but that would be an understatement. Words cannot describe the youthfulness that you would bring to this team," Guy said, giving his usual good guy pose, "now go get some rest. You have the rest of today off. I must check on Lee to make sure his springtime of youth was not hurt. Meet here tomorrow at 4 a.m. and make sure that Neji finds out. I'll let Tenten and Lee know."

"Yes Guy-sensei," he said, giving his best good guy pose. With that, Guy sunshinned to the hospital. Maito also left, but to find Neji.

_**AN: Sorry, I know this kinda sucked, but it's my first Fanfic. Well, review please. I'll try to update soon, but no guarantees. Ideas are always welcome.**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**Ichiraku Ramen Stand, 2 ½ weeks later.**_

"Ah, yes. The flames of youth must be powered by Ramen for my student!" Guy said as he walked up to Ichiraku's seeing his new student Maito. "How are we today, young Uzumaki? Have the flames of youth inspired you to eat this ramen today?" Guy asked.

"No, I was just waiting for Naruto to get here. He said he'd be here after he got out of the hospital today," Maito said.

"Well, speaking of hospitals, I would like you to go for Physical exam today. I just want to make sure you're fit and healthy for our first mission as a team."

"Ok sensei, I'll do it," Maito said as he disappeared in a whirlpool of water.

_**Konoha General Hospital, 5:30 P.M.**_

"Woah! I've never seen anything like this before. Maito-san, do you realize that you have 2 separate chakra systems?" the nurse asked as she deactivated her Byakugan.

"Well, it's kind a long story that I don't feel like telling," Maito said as he got up to walk away. "Wait, I really want to know more about the second chakra system. Meet me here at 7 tonight, ok? I won't take no as an answer," the nurse said. She was very beautiful. She ha long, mocha colored hair that was mostly tied into a ponytail except for a bang covering up her left eye. She stood about 5 ft 6 in. tall. She had beautiful, green eyes that were unusual for a Hyuga. She handed Maito a piece of paper with the name of Ichiraku's on it.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Misame?" Maito asked, feeling a bit embarrassed and confused. A blush was slowly starting to sneak its way across his face.

"What if it is?" Misame asked in an almost seductive tone. She winked at him, making the blush on his face deepen.

"Alright, I'll meet you there. My treat though," he said, as he winked at Misame, who in turn blushed deeper than Maito's own blush. 'And here I thought I was just getting my Physical. Instead, I end up getting a date with a beautiful girl,' Maito thought as he walked out of the room and back towards his new apartment to change. What Maito didn't see, however, was that a certain girl who was stalking him, got jealous. However, he did know that Tenten had been following him.

"Tenten, if you want to talk to me, then just come out. You don't have to act like Hinata when she's following Naruto," Maito said, as Tenten raced to walk by Maito's said. "why were you following me? You could've just came up to me to talk. I wouldn't mind the company. Besides, you're one of my best and only friends."

"Well, it's like this. I kinda like you more than a friend, but, like Hinata, I just wasn't able to tell you. I was hoping you were going to pick up on it when you had asked for all those weapons lessons after you got here. But you didn't. I should've just told you right off the bat. Maybe then you wouldn't be going out on a date with that Misame chick," Tenten said, sounding aggravated and jealous, all at the same time.

"Don't worry Tenten-chan, nothing is going to happen on the date. To prove it too you, why don't I pick you up at your house tomorrow night for a date at about 7:30. Ok?" Maito asked. "Besides, Misame doesn't even compare to how beautiful you are Tenten-chan." Tenten blushed so red that it made Hinata pale in comparison.

"O-okay, N-n-naruto-kun. S-s-see you t-tomorrow at 7:30," Tenten managed to stutter out before she ran off in the direction of her home.

_**Ichiraku's Ramen, Konoha, 7:10 P.M.**_

"Misame, I would like you to meet my cousin, Naruto," Maito said as he kind of led/shoved Naruto to the seat next to Misame.

"EWW! GET THAT DAMNED DEMON BRAT AWAY FROM ME!" Misame yelled as she ran off from the Ramen stand.

"What the hell was that all about?" Maito asked Naruto. Both Ayame and Teuchi sweat dropped as both knew the answer to that question.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Naruto said as he stared blankly at the bowl of Ramen in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry man. I never thought that that would've happened."

"Don't worry Maito, you didn't know. Besides, she never even touched her Ramen, which means like it's more for me!" Naruto yelled as he dug in to his Ramen. He seemed to cheer up a bit.

"Hey, Naruto, I may be wrong, but I've seen that Ino girl look at you like Hinata does. I think she likes you," Maito said, trying to cheer him up.

"Wait, how does Ino look at me?" Naruto asked as he stopped eating his Ramen, feeling a little confused. She had always been somewhat nice to him, even when everybody else wasn't.

"Well, the way she looks at you seems as if she has a crush on you. Maybe you should ask her out sometime," Maito said, knowing it would slightly upset the young boy.

"Maybe. But in the meantime, I have to train to become the greatest Hokage ever!" Naruto said with as much enthusiasm as ever.

"See ya later Naruto. I have to get some rest. I have training at 4:30 in the morning tomorrow."

_**Hokage's office, 9:30 A.M. the next day**_

"Alright. Team Guy, you've been assigned a B-Rank mission. I know I usually assign Jonin, but I think that your team can do this. You are to gather info on the newly developed sound village. You all must be in disguises and arrive separately, hence not gathering attention to yourselves. I know you can do this. You have 7 days for this mission, remain separate if possible. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor," the Hokage said. "You are to leave by 2 p.m. today, which should give you enough time to pack. You are dismissed." With that, the team slowly left till only Maito and Tenten we're left walking down the streets of Konoha.

"Hey Tenten, I'm sorry we couldn't do the date tonight, but I think I figured out a way for it to work. Once we arrive in Oto, we could act like we just met and have a date there," Maito said, hoping that maybe that plan would sound ok to her.

"That sounds like a great idea! I can't wait! I'll meet you at the gates before the mission!" Tenten said excitedly as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Maito nearly fainted from embarassment at what just conspired. He had on a blush that was deeper in color than blood red. 'Alright! I got my first real date! I can't wait! Oh, I gotta make sure I'm packed with dressy clothes too!' Maito thought while on his way back to his apartment.

_**Otogakure, 3 days later**_

Maito was the first of the 4 to arrive. The first thing he noticed was that the smell of the village smelled like when his clan was murdered. Also, he realized that they had no real guard system set up yet. Which meant that they were probably one of the weakest villages out there. 'Good, this means that escape, if necessary, would be a lot easier' Maito thought as he walked along the village streets, looking for a place to stay. 'Ah, this seems like a nice place to stay,' he thought, as he entered the inn named 'Dart On Inn'. sure, the name was a little corny, but it seemed to have a good vibe to it. He immediately noticed a red-headed girl in a gray unifor with a giant purple rope around her waste, kneeling down picking up scattered papers. He walked straight over to help.

"Here, miss, let me help you," maito said as he bent down to pick up some papers with the girl.

"I don't need help, fuckhead. Now screw off, dumbass," the girl said, using a lot of hostility in her voice.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't at least try to help you," Maito said, while refusing to move.

"Fine, fuckhead. Just help me pick up these papers and be on your merry fucking way."

"May I ask your name?" Maito asked, ignoring the obscene language the girl was using.

"My name's Tayuya. What's yours?" Tayuya asked

" My name's Maki Fuki. You have a very lovely name Tayuya. Do you live around here?" Maito asked.

"Yeah, I live wi-" she was cut off mid sentence by a pale, gay looking man.

"Tayuya! What the he-"the pale man was also cut off mid sentence, but by Maito.

"YOU SNAKE SON OF A BITCH! YOU KILLED MY CLAN! I WILL KILL YOU AND FEED YOUR SOUL TO THE SHINIGAMI HIMSELF! YOU WILL SUFFER A PAINFUL DEATH! UZUMAKI NINJA ART: DANCE OF THE WHIRLPOOL!" Maito yelled out, infuriated at the pale man for obvious reasons. The 2 were suddenly covered by a whirlpool of water while everyone just stood around, confused. A long, bloodcurdling scream was heard all the back to Konoha by the man in the whirlpool. The whirlpool dispersed and the pale man fell to the ground in a bloody heap, several katana stabbed through his vital organs. Maito landed on the ground, his eyes glowing emerald green with vicious red slits. Afterwards, he disappeared in a swirl of water, leaving the civilians frozen, in awe that the strongest and most powerful man in the ninja was murdered in a matter of minutes.

"Team, change of plan. I got the info on the village and we're yo head back A.S.A.P. I'll explain when we get back," Maito spoke into his hidden mic, still shaking in fury.

_**Hokage's office, 2 days later**_

"I'm so sorry Hokage-sama. I lost control back there when I saw the man that destroyed my clan," Maito said, bowing and awaiting his punishment. However what was said next surprised him.

"Was this the man?" the Hokage asked, pulling out a picture of him, Jiriya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru.

"Yes! The Pale guy was the one who I killed. Was he a student of yours?" Maito asked, being confused as to why he had a picture of him.

"He was, but something happened and he turned evil somehow. He left the village and has been a pain to us all since. Thank you, Maito. You have gotten rid of the snaky bastard. Instead of punishment, you will be promoted to jonin, as you have shown the skill necessary to fight and think like one. Also, there will be a celebration for what you did tomorrow at 4 p.m. Congratulations," he said as he pulled out a green jonin's vest and threw it to Maito.

"I-I don't understand. I got promoted for killing in revenge and almost destroying the mission?" maito asked.

"Don't ask questions. Now go enjoy your day off."

"T-thank you Hokage-sama."

_**Ichiraku's, thirty minutes later**_

"To Maito! His youthfulness has allowed him to succeed in a battle most would fail at. Congratulations Maito!" Guy said before eating his bowl of ramen.

"Amen to that," the rest of Team Guy chorused out before eating their own ramen.

"Well guys, I'm gonna head in soon to rest for tomorrow's training. See ya in the morning!" Maito said as he disappeared in a swirl of water.

"Dammit!that bastard still owes me a date!" Tenten said while everyone dropped their chopsticks in surprise. "See you guys in the morning," she said before running off towards her own house.

"That man is definitely worth being my friend and eternal rival of youth! At such a young age and yet already a jonin," Lee said.

"Lee, we may not be that different. I too have an eternal rival who became a jonin around the same age as dear Maito. Well, lee, see you in the morning at practice," Guy said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Have a good night Ayame and Teuchi-san!" Lee said as he finished his bowl and headed off towards his own place.

**_AN: Hope you liked. R&R_**


End file.
